Letters of Love
by Love is 130
Summary: Oneshot... adorable unique story based on a true love stroy... i dont own it... revised it with troyella


-1**Letters of Love**

In the 18th century, an 18 year old blued eyed young man strolled the streets of New York. He was enjoying the surroundings for it might be one of the last times he sees the city, as he sees the town library he decided to walk in and check out several books to read. He walked in and enjoyed seeing young kids reading and the peaceful surroundings. He walked across to the donated books and one seemed to pop out for him, it was called Life of A Loving (Don't know if real story). As his hands graced the cover, he pulled on it and a page came out, on it was written

Donated To The Library By:

Gabriella Montez

He didn't know why but he seemed intrigued by the soft and delicate handwriting and also the beautiful name. From then, he decided that he needed to get in contact with this woman, and so he grabbed the phone book. He searched for the mysterious name up and down the book until finally he saw it, as though was lightning to his eyes. Quickly he wrote down the number and went home with course the book.

After 2 hours of trying to figure out what to say he finally reached for the phone and dialed her number after 2 rings a soft voice came about that made his heart flutter…

Gabriella/ **Troy**

Hello

**Hi…umm…ahh**

You called for something

**Ummm ok so this is going to sound really weird but I found your name in the book you donated and I just had to call you and ummm ask you a question**

Wow went through all that trouble just to talk to me

**Umm yea**

Ok than I guess you can ask a question

**Umm I am going to Europe in a couple of weeks to fight for our country and since I have no family I wanted to see if possibly you will write for me???**

Umm.. Can I first ask of your name?

**Yes.. My name is Troy Bolton**

Well Troy Bolton, how about we compromise, I will write to you but we will not exchange pictures

**I am fine with that… thank you a lot Gabriella … I know its kind of sudden but I really have a good feeling about this… good night .. I will call you to tell you my information later**

Goodbye Troy

Two weeks later, Troy Bolton was sent to battle, as promised Gabriella wrote him a letter. It was not like modern time with internet and email, it would take months to get one letter but that one letter seemed to make troy want to continue living.

After a year of battling and many letters, Troy and Gabriella had grown close Troy found out stuff about Gabriella that Gabriella never told to anyone… and same for Troy… it was like falling in love over letters.

Troy would sometimes think about how he could have feelings for someone he has only had two phone calls with but then he took out each letter again and reread it.. And that's how he knew he loved her. After a year in combat, Troy found out that he will return home in 2 months so he wrote a letter to Gabriella.. He knew it was now or never

Dear Ella,

I don't know how someone can feel so much love for someone they have never met but with you it seems so true I think I am falling Ella, and falling hard, for one person Ella, and that's you. I would love to meet you I will be home in 2 months if you want to meet me please write where and when.

All my love,

Troy

After a month, Troy received a letter from Gabriella, he was so nervous to open it that his hands trembled

It stated

My Dearest Troy,

I believe I know the feeling you are feeling, because in my heart there has become a large part of you in it. I would love to meet… Meet me in Central Park on July 9, 1978. Look for a girl who has a red rose on her dress.. I hope to meet you soon.

Love,

Ella

It was now July 5, 1978 and Troy walked along the streets of New York, looking like a nervous wreck. He kept contemplating if she would ever love him after she saw him, if he would love her after he saw her.. As he entered central park he gazed at the surroundings, never more happy to be home. He caught a young woman about his age about a football field away and from where he stood she glowed and he thought that she was gorgeous. As they got closer he saw that she didn't have the rose but this gorgeous brunette with flowing curly hair smiled a smile that seemed to make Troy's heart skip a beat. She wore a dress that was the perfect shade of green and high heels that made her body seem so gorgeous. It was like seeing a goddess. Should he follow her or should he look for the girl with the rose, he thought but he knew that he had fallen in love with the girl with the rose not another and so he continued. As he saw the brunette walk right away from him, he caught a glimpse of an old lady with fluffy white hair and a rose on her dress. He decided to at least meet the lady who had caught his heart . He touched her hand lightly and she turned around

Troy/ **Old Lady**

Umm.. Hi.. Its finally nice to meet you…

**Young man I don't know what you are talking about but I know that that girl in the green dress paid me 5 dollars to wear this rose… she said that if you introduced yourself to me that I would tell you that that girl of your dreams is waiting in a coffee shop across the street.**

Troy thanked the lady and sprinted with all his might to the coffee shop… specifically his favorite coffee shop and finally he met Gabriella.. .his goddess… not only on the outside but so much more on the inside.


End file.
